


[Podfic] Manipulation was one of Hannibal’s best weapons

by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Will Graham, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Hannibal Lecter, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25641148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods
Summary: Podfic ofManipulation was one of Hannibal’s best weaponsby slashyrogueSummary:Omega Hannibal accidentally gets pregnant.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	[Podfic] Manipulation was one of Hannibal’s best weapons

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Manipulation was one of Hannibal’s best weapons](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/659641) by slashyrogue. 



### Streaming Audio

### Download or Stream from Dropbox

[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/tr8ky613430oizs/Manipulation%20was%20one%20of%20Hannibal%E2%80%99s%20best%20weapons.mp3?dl=0) | 00:04:46 | 4.34 MB


End file.
